


Promise

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Half Drabble, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Prowl makes a vow.
Series: Writuary 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 13
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Late, but Writuary 2020  
Day 7: Ruinous

Prowl found Bluestreak in the middle of a large complex that was now a crater full of rubble – just another example of the total, utter, complete, and ruinous destruction no one had thought the Decepticons were capable of. It was then he vowed never to make the same mistake again.


End file.
